A Wine Stained Bet
by XFrenchieX
Summary: Sven's bet goes over better than he planed.


Title: A Wine Stained Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story.

Summery: Sven's bet goes over better than he had planed.

Warning: Gay coupling, and sex. Please don't read if you don't like.

* * *

Sven had made a bet with Train he knew he couldn't lose. The bet was if he caught the bounty first, Train would have to take Kyoko out on a date. Now on the other hand if Sven was to lose, he would have to ware a dress. And so here he was sitting on the loveseat reading the newspaper next to Charden. Kyoko had insisted they spend the day together as Charden might get lonely while she was gone. Sven flipped the page idly. Charden wasn't a bad guy, he just didn't know the man very well. He reached for his pack of cigarettes.

"Isn't that bad for a man you age?" Charden casually flipped the page of his book.

"My age! What do you mean my age? Besides at least I dress my age!" Sven had began to crumple the newspaper in his hand. He wanted to know who Charden thought he was, they were around the same age.

Charden looked over at him for a second. "If you would like me to take the hat and sunglasses off, I can and will. But you can not smoke for the rest of the time I'm here." Sven's hands lingered on the pack. He didn't want to admit, but he was very curious as to what Charden looked under those dark glasses.

Sighing he moved his hand back an began to read again. Charden took that as he wasn't and should there for remove his now unwanted accessories. He bookmarked his page he stood an walked over to a small table a few feet away. As furniture went, Sven went without a lot and putting their one table there made it easier. He was watching Charden out of the corner of his eye finding what he saw very attractive. "Would you like something to drink?" Sven shook his head, eyes moving to Charden's ass as he turned away. Or where it should be under that very unflattering jacket. He was wondering if Charden would bottom in the bedroom when he turned around. He cocked an eyebrow at Sven. " Is there something that interests you?"

Sven blinked a few times to find he was caught not only staring at Charden's ass, but also his crotch. "No, I was just zoning. Wondering how the kids are doing."

Charden had a Eve's wine glass, filled with the wine he had brought. Sven had bought her the glass so she could act as though she had wine when Train and him had something she couldn't. Charden picked up his book and sat back down next to Sven. Closer than he was before, maybe by accident. He had his book in one hand and his glass in the other. Charden swirled the wine before raising it to his lips, and as he took a sip he stoked the glass with his index figure. Sven licked his suddenly dry lips. "How long do you think they will be out?" Another sip of wine.

Sven cleared his throat trying to keep the arousal out of his voice. "I don't know, probably quite late. Kyoko will want the date to go on as long as possible." His voice sounded husky even to his own ears.

"I think your right." Charden set his book onto the floor placing his glass on top of it. He then turned to Sven leaning forward, placing his hand on Sven's thigh. "Lets have some fun while they're gone." Before Sven could respond he could taste the wine off Charden's lips. The kiss was intoxicating and it had nothing to do with the wine or his thigh being squeezed.

Sven opened his mouth to Charden's persistent tongue. He was so enthralled he didn't know he was being undressed, until he felt his belt being undone. Sven began removing Charden's jacket and shirt, kissing him as soon as it was out of the way. He was told to spread his legs and lift them up, giving better access. Charden changed positions and in doing so knocked over his wine glass, spilling it onto the book and carpet. Sven could feel himself being prepared, it stung at first, but that gave way to pleasure soon enough. Charden kissed him as he pushed himself inside, holding still for Sven to adjust to being filled. His pace started slow, but quickened as his back had nails dig into it.

Sven was making very few coherent words, "Yes. Please. More." were the only one Charden could make out. Nails dug in deeper as Sven found his release Charden's name falling from his lip.

"Sorry, I kicked the glass. I don't think we can manage getting that stain out." Charden pulled out and away helping Sven up so they could clean themselves and what they could from the spill up.

Sven got dressed then went to trying to salvage the book. It was useless, the book was soaked and the ink was running down the pages. As he was wondering if this was just a one night stand or if it meant something to Charden, arms were wound around his waist. He rubbed Sven's hip slowly, pulling him close to his chest. The kids would be home and soon Sven and Charden would get a lecture from Kyoko about not fighting, then they would be asked who's blood was on the carpet. Eve would some how know what happened, she always seemed to. "Maybe I should bring Kyoko over again tomorrow, I'm sure she'd love to see Train again." his breath tickled Sven's ear, causing him to shiver a bit. He grinned yes Train would love taking the girls out so he and Charden could spend some time getting to know each others personalities better, and maybe also bodies.

* * *

Authors Note: Here's a picture from Rylee for this story. http:// ryleepotter. deviantart. Com / art/ Charden-Reading -143915098 just remove the spaces. Also review if you have the time. Would appreciate it. Please forgive the errors if there are any. My beta who's better with grammar was busy. Bad Nayma-Chan. So Rylee-Potter beta'ed. She's good, just not as good yet.


End file.
